Ka Dingel
Ka Dingel is a dungeon appearing in the Wild Arms series. Wild Arms Tower with a dimensional teleporter leading to Malduke. Sealed by the Guardians 1,000 years ago after the Demon War, but surfaced again by the Metal Demons' efforts. Zeikfried was able to discover the location of Ka Dingel following an attack on Filgaia using Lady Harken and the Darkness Tear. The Layline was destroyed, unlocking Ka Dingel and bringing it back to the surface. It was destroyed after the final battle. Ka Dingel Emerges It is said that a thousand years ago, there were residential colinies in orbit around the planet. in those days humans and Elw live together, the gigantic mechenism Ka Dingel connects the land to the colony, the technology that reaches the skies. As soon as they arrive in Ka Dingel, Rudy, Jack and Cecilia are welcomed by Boomerang and Luceid. Boomerang says he knew that if he waited there eventually the group would appear, implying that he wished to battle again. He says that Zeikfried is looking for New Moon called Malduke and that Ka Dingel is the dimensional elevator that leads to the colonial space. He says that Malduke existed a thousand years ago and that he has the ability to attack Filgaia and that clearly this is the intention of Zeikfried as he finds it. He says that to get there many will be on the road including him and demand a battle against the group once again. The battle happens and Boomerang ends up being overdrawn, he says he has no regrets. After losing the battle he claims to be witness to the humans' potential is endless and allows them to pass to face Zeikfried. Zeikfried interferes by saying that Boomerang failed to fulfill his obligations last time and that his commitment to them is over, he settles to death with humans, and sends several demons to attack them, Rudy, Jack and Cecilia raise their weapons to the battle but Boomerang takes control of the situation and sends them in, he says that at the top of the tower there is a transport system, he emphasizes still that he is not saving them. The whole group walks in and Boomerang trains the demons saying he will never stop as long as he feels the urge to fight. After exploring much of the lower levels of Ka Dingel the group eventually found Alhazad by the way, he appears in front of the humans saying that they broke one of their masterpieces and that Lady Harken would not be next to them. Jack confronts him by saying that he likes to play with the lives of humans. Alhazad replies that yes, he loves to play with his toys all day, he says that he enjoys the tortures he makes with his victims who even beg for their death. He says he does not care that Zeikfried wants to dominate Filgaia, he just can not allow them to stop their fun and so he has come to solve the situation himself. Alhazad says they have no idea how cool that place is that they both want to know, then prepares to attack them by using their true form. Even in his true form of a shapeless reptilian monster with only a single eye, he can not defeat the group, he says he does not accept death while Malduke is not revival but can not avoid the fact, Jack says that he did it not for revenge but to protect those he loves, fulfilling his word to Elmina. Alhazad's death brings justice to the deaths of Ryan, Coldbird, the Duke of Arctica, and for Elmina's fate without considering several of its victims. They find the teleportation system activated already with the destination determined for Malduke, they talk to each other, saying that fate led them there and would now take them to the final battle in a strange place, they are aware and agree to go, activate button and are teleported to Malduke. If you enter and exit Ka Dingel Boomerang's Saber Fang will lie there, and the descriptions reads "I'll be back..." The destruction of Ka Dingel After confronting Mother and Zeikfriend in Malduke the group and teleported back to Filgaia, near Ka Dingel, where the Golem of Earth Asgard had left them. Jack says that the targeting system is off, the stress of the previous battle is taking its toll on Ka Dingel. Asgard begins to move toward the tower, Jack wonders if the Anti-Phasing Shield would work after all, the tower could not handle the pressure for too long and the only hope was to wait for it to work. Jack is amazed at the power of the Golem, Asgard asks Princess, have the earth golem keep the shield up until the explosion dies. But Cecilia is reluctant. He says he is doing it of his own free will, and Cecilia begs him to stop, for power was consuming himself; Cecilia despairs saying that he can die if he continues, anyway she thanks him, she can feel him in her heart and says that he is more than a machine made to fight. Asgard ends up being very damaged and falls asleep again, Cecilia says she would like to spend as much time as she could with him, but that she has a series of responsibilities to fulfill with Filgaia, and says that he acted very well. She promises to him that the next time he awakens he will see a peaceful Filgaia. And he will be surprised by joyous people and nature. And until this day arrives she wishes the golem good night to sleep. Ka Dingel is destroyed and back to the bottom of the seas. 'Enemies' * Amon *Bafomet *Bloodhorn *Evil Dead *Fafneil *Hazenberg *Sworkassi *Willowisp 'Bosses' *Boomerang *Luceid *Alhazad Wild Arms 3 In this game, Ka Dingel is the dungeon, in which Janus gets the demon spear Glumzamber. It contains bosses such as Trask. Category:Wild Arms 3 dungeons Category:Wild Arms dungeons Category:Dungeons Category:Locations